


Safe

by chgmnsngnhobi



Category: bts
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Possible Fluff, Rape, Taehyung is just trying, confused BTS, frustrated namjoon, i don't know what to tag, idk - Freeform, non-au, profanities, vminkook are best friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chgmnsngnhobi/pseuds/chgmnsngnhobi
Summary: The world crumbles when Taehyung gets raped. How do the others cope?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello(*☻-☻*)  
> This is my first fanfic so criticisms are welcomed. English is not my first language! So sorry if there's any grammatical mistakes!  
> I'm just kinda inspired by other bts rape fics and wanted to try.  
> Enjoy!

Awww such a cutie pie

 

"Taehyung, look at me"

 

Pretty doll

 

"Take deep breathes" 

 

You disgraceful hoe 

 

"Kim Taehyung" 

 

You're mine now

 

"Kim Taehyung, focus on me"

 

No one will want you anymore 

 

"Come on, you're safe. Hyung is here."

 

huh?

 

"Taehyung ah"

 

hyung?

 

Taehyung finds his breathing slowing down, and he can't feel his erratic heartbeat trying to beat out of his chest anymore.

 

'There you are. Welcome back.' Jin lets out a breath of relief. Jesus, what had happened to him?

 

Upon seeing his dongsaeng's confused glassy eyes, Jin props him up properly against his broad shoulders and sweeps his sweaty bangs out of his face.  
'You were having a panic attack.'

 

Oh.

 

'You're exhausted. Let's get you to bed.' Seokjin says, looking into Taehyung's eyes.

 

Taehyung nods.

 

Seokjin shoves an arm under Taehyung's armpit and they get out of the bathroom together. 

 

Taehyung tries not to notice the worried glances from the others in the living room, he tries to ignore how their eyebrows scrunched shut looking at his tear tracks scattered all over his face. He tries to focus on Jin hyung's arm, but ending up failing. Oh how he wanted to just sink into the carpet and disappear.

 

Yes, Taehyung is always a cheerful enigma on TV, carefree of all the problems in the world and oblivious to pain.

 

It's funny how people can change only after a night.

 

When his makeup and stage outfits are removed, he now becomes a totally different person. 

 

The fans will never know how depressed Kim Taehyung became, how he always keeps quiet during meals and how Bangtan try to cheer him up everyday but to no avail.

 

He hides either in his room or in the bathroom when he was having one of the worst days and tend to have panic attacks every once and then. The other members always know he is struggling and has always tried to help.

 

"Taehyung ah," Jin said as he caresses Taehyung's arm, his own bends in an uncomfortable way as he kneels by the bed. 

 

"You know you can always talk to us about anything, right?" Nothing was helping, and he just needed Taehyung to talk.

 

Taehyung nodded.

 

"I'm sorry." He croaked as his voice cracked, and he tried to swallow the huge lump forming in his throat. A drop of tear slipped from his big eyes, and he hid his face into the sky blue quilt.

 

"Hey, no more of that." Jin scolded gently, "We love you and no one is mad at you, okay?" 

 

Taehyung hummed, his voice stretched as he tries not to cry again.

 

"You can talk to us whenever you're ready, okay?"

 

Taehyung hummed again.

 

'Can I hug you?'

 

Taehyung nods.

 

Jin gently hugs Taehyung and sighs as he walks to the door. His eyes merely focuses on the scratch marks on the door. Jin blinks out of surprise. He had never seen them. He caresses the scratch mark and thought how suffocating it must be for his donsaeng. He blinks again,hardly this time,then looks away. Jin inhaled sharply and steps out of the room, closing the door. 

 

Almost everyone stood up at once.

 

"How is he?"

 

"Is he okay?"

 

"Honestly? It was terrible." Jin ruffled his own hair, "He's falling asleep."

 

"This is getting out of hand." Namjoon said, voice laced with distress. "We need to get him a counsellor."

 

Jimin buried his face into his hands, "Why won't he talk about it" He whined. "It will only help him."

 

Jin sat down on the couch and ran a hand through his hair ,"He will....Eventually."

 

Although he sounded skeptical himself.

 

#

 

Hoseok would do anything to make Taehyung show his cute boxy grin again. Even if it's the subtlest smile, he still would do anything. But his little dongsaeng was just...so sad.

 

Taehyung never laughed loudly again, and he was so quiet. He didn't join in the conversation anymore and he always seemed tense. He flinches over the smallest of things and sometimes he just starts sobbing. 

And yet, no one knew about the details of the incident, he couldn't bring himself to tell anyone what happened that night and whenever anyone prompted him to tell, fresh tears flow down his cheeks again.

 

And Hoseok would never forget that night when Taehyung broke his heart with his heart-wrenching sobs.

 

 

#

 

 

Hoseok was, as per usual, waiting for his turn for the shower.

"Hey, you're up." Yoongi walked out of the bathroom with his towel slung over his shoulder.

 

Hoseok grunted while getting up of the couch. He checked his watch, 8:45. Today the queue went faster because Jungkook and Jimin were out with their friends for dinner and Taehyung volunteered to buy toilet paper rolls. 

The dorm lived seven men, for God's sake, and they literally wasted paper rolls because the maknaes thought it was a good idea to dress up as mummies and just walk around the house, though they ended up being told off by Hoseok for wasting.

 

Hoseok thought that it was a happy day. He finally learned the choreography of their next song, although its still rather early and he finally finished his mixtape and now he just had to wait for Bang PD's approval and the filming of the music video until the mixtape released. It was all going well.

Until he got the phone call from Taehyung.

"Hello? Taehyung?" Hoseok cheerfully chirped.

 

Taehyung's voice was soft and fragile. It's a pretty drastic change between him and Hoseok. "Hyung...", and anyone could tell that he was crying from his wobbly voice.

 

Hoseok stiffened. "Tae? What's wrong? Are you okay?" 

 

Taehyung whispered into the phone feebly as his voice cracked, "Hyung...Please....", it was like he couldn't speak any louder.

 

"Taehyung ah, where are you? Tell me what's wrong, I can come get you." Hoseok's worried voice successfully attracted the alerted glances from the others.

 

"Please save me...please...I.I'm in the alley..."

 

Hoseok aggressively flings his towel on the couch and grabbed his coat from the coat rack.   
"Okay...okay..Hang on, I'm on my way. I'm coming... Don't hang up yet.", The others have also stood up, sensing that something was wrong.

 

Completely vague about what has happened, Hoseok quickly asked their eldest to come with him as he hastily grabbed his keys with him, leaving everyone else in a state of confusion.

 

And what they saw afterwards was heart-breaking.

 

Their sweet little dongsaeng leaned on the wall for support in the dirty alley, shirt ripped and his body was full of angry red scratches and fingernail marks. There were even bleeding bite marks.

 

His pants were slipped down until his knees.

 

"Oh god Taehyung!" Seokjin gasped, immediately kneeling by his side as Hoseok gaped at Taehyung.

 

What kind of asshole does that?

 

"Oh gosh Taehyung ah, are you okay?" Seokjin said as he inspected the wounds all over Taehyung.  
Hoseok just stood beside, questions running through his head.

 

Who? When? 

 

How many?

 

Taehyung looked up and abruptly wailed, "I told them to stop but they didn't! They didn't listen! I told them to stop! They kept on doing it and they didn't stop!".

 

They.

 

No. Nonono... This is not happening...Not Taehyung.

 

Taehyung was crying so hard and he choked on his own snot. Throwing himself in a miserable coughing fit and Seokjin patted his back gently.

 

Hoseok's heart broke over his dongsaeng's state.

 

Hoseok was at a loss of speech. He shouldn't have mentioned that hey ran out of toilet paper at the first place, he should've just bought it himself.

 

"Wh- It's-" Hoseok sighed as he stuttered, he scratched the back of his neck, and his eyes squinted as the pang of nausea kept getting to him.

"Taehyung ah, lets get you home."

It was the first time Hoseok wished they didn't live in such a quiet and less-populated neighbourhood.

 

#

 

Yoongi thought that he has never ever seen anything so horrible until now. 

To see his precious Taehyung suffering from this horrendous nightmare, it was just...horrible.

Same goes for the others, their mouths hung open at how Hoseok and Seokjin stumbled in lubberly, clasping a crying, limping Taehyung in between them.

And from that moment onwards, Taehyung said nothing, and if he had to, he would answer in the shortest, simplest form. 

He kept quiet and just cried silently when Yoongi bathed him delicately, handling him with care, like he's a tremendously expensive wine glass of limited edition.

He kept his head down and would not talk when Seokjin treated his bite marks and scratch marks and covered them with bandages.

He didn't say anything when Namjoon tucked him in and played with his hair and said that he loves him and that he's always gonna be there for him. 

 

Taehyung just couldn't feel it. He just let the tears slip freely. 

 

#

 

Namjoon knew that it's gonna be a long month, or maybe even a long year for all of them, especially Taehyung. It seemed like all of them was having the same thought as they shared solemn glances across the living room.

 

"Okay. Can someone tell me what it is about?" Jungkook and Jimin came back to the tense atmosphere usually only seen when they are having an arguememt but had no clue about it.

 

Yoongi shifted uncomfortably on the couch and ran a hand through his hair.

 

"Taehyung was raped."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello:p I can't believe it!! 97 hitsss!! It's awesome. Chapter 2 is also a short one. I'm sorry but I really can only come up with this much. Enjoy!

"Were you relieved? You know, they were caught already. They won't harm you anymore." 

Doctor Park asks.

It turned out that the people who hurt Taehyung had been caught, after they reported to the police. There were three.

Taehyung just stares at the bandages on his forearm, timidly nodding.

 

"I see.." Dr Park nods, scribbling something on her notepad.

 

Yoongi gently caressed Taehyung's back, and absentmindedly picked at the loose straps at Taehyung's backpack, but not forgetting to whisper courages and reminders for Taehyung that he was so brave from time to time.

 

Taehyung finally started therapy. 

He didn't resist when Namjoon first suggested gently, it seems like he himself wanted help too.

But maybe he still wasn't ready because he would always have meltdowns before his appointments, yes, it breaks their hearts, and Namjoon almost called off the appointment, but they all knew Taehyung needed professional help.

Fortunately, the doctor allowed one person to accompany him every therapy session.  
To find a sense of comfort and familiarity talking about the incident, Yoongi guessed. 

 

But Taehyung still didn't talk much, just nodding and shaking of head.

 

"We're you very frightened?" Doctor Park asked, of course it was an understatement, but Doctor Park was trying to gain more reaction from Taehyung. 

 

Taehyung nodded as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt, clearly uncomfortable.

 

Doctor Park wrote something on his note pad again and eyed her watch.   
"I see that time is almost up, do you want to tell me anything else?" She said as she placed her hand on Taehyung's knee cap gently.

 

Silence.

 

"Okay...okay... Maybe next week. I'll see you next week again, okay?" Doctor Park stared up from her notepad, trying to get Taehyung's attention.

 

Taehyung nodds as he stands up eargerly, but still hung his head low.

 

Doctor Park raises an eyebrow at Yoongi and Yoongi obliges.

 

He whispered to Taehyung, "Tae, can you wait for me here? I would like to have a word with Doctor Park." Yoongi patted his head and Taehyung sat down on the couch again, glancing around nervously.

 

Doctor Park adjusted her glasses as she walked to the counter together with Yoongi. 

 

"Min Yoongi-ssi? I suppose?"

 

Yoongi nodded.

 

"Well, for Taehyung-ssi's case, I see that he's traumatised by the experience. He couldn't talk about it for it brings up unpleasant memories."

 

Doctor Park glanced up from her notepad,  
"I suggest that you guys can prompt him to talk about it in a safe environment he's comfortable with, like his room or living room. We'll see if there's any progress next week."

 

"Yes, thankyou." Yoongi bowed down slightly and looked at Taehyung in awe.

 

Taehyung was so strong, he thought. He seemed to cope with it quite well, according to Doctor Park from the previous session, compared to the others, who were raped. But to be frank, he felt disappointed. Seems like the therapy isn't working as fast as he thought it would. But deep down he knew it would take maybe months or years.

 

Yoongi has always seemed like he was harsh and cold, and doesn't give a shit about whatever's happening but in fact,  
he does.

 

He cared about his dongsaengs and hyung a lot, but just didn't show it.

 

He does not normally say "I love you", being that 'tough Daegu man' as always, but the members knew well that he loves them. And right now he wanted nothing more than his Taehyung to get well soon.

 

He knew the therapy was working, even if it's just a little progress, because now Taehyung would sit with them after dinner, although he still wouldn't talk much, and he was still solemn.

 

Sometimes Taehyung would give the most subtlest smile over Hoseok's gags and Seokjin's Dad jokes and that was already enough to satisfy all of them for the whole day.

 

Taehyung knew it and they all knew it, they were just doing it for him, so no matter how sad he was, he tried his best to squeeze out a smile, to enjoy himself again.

 

But yet, he became really cautious and sensitive. 

 

He would check if something's behind the door when he steps out of the bathroom,  
he always wore long sleeves and pants to cover himself no matter how hot he was, and even a small sudden back hug would send him into a panic attack and back to day one.

 

But Yoongi knew well that they wouldn't give up, and Taehyung wouldn't give up, because Taehyung was strong and will get better in no time.

 

He hopes.

 

#

 

Yoongi sighed in distress as he looked out of the window of the van.

 

Their manager has come to pick them up after therapy and they're heading back to practice.

 

Yoongi knew Taehyung needed time, he knew that being raped was not small business.

 

But at the same time he was so eager.

 

He yearned to see the real Taehyung again. Not the one triggered by the demon of sadness.

 

He wanted to see that happy 4D alien again, he wanted to see that carefree grin and he wanted Taehyung to bounce around bubbly, pranking and joking.

 

But where did Taehyung go?

 

Those bastards had killed the real Taehyung.

 

Yoongi sighed again and sniffled.

 

It was not until Taehyung's long fingers wiped away Yoongi's tears that Yoongi noticed he had been crying silently himself.

 

Yoongi touched his cheeks and was surprised to see salty tears on his fingertips.

 

"Oh..Oh God Taehyung ah.. I'm so sorry..."

 

Yoongi quickly rubbed his cheeks with his sleeves.

 

"I...I should be the one comforting you... Oh God I'm so sorry..."

 

Taehyung said nothing, just staring blankly at Yoongi, he reached for Yoongi's hand and gently squeezed it, and looked away again.

 

A speck of hope rises up from deep down.

 

Did Taehyung just comfort him?

 

Yoongi is... fascinated and relieved at the same time.   
He smiled to himself at that.  
It seemed like Taehyung was getting progressively better.

 

It seems like the therapy was doing something after all.

 

Seems.

 

#

 

You're so dirty.

 

"Shut up." Taehyung whispered to himself, clawing at his ears inadvertently.

 

Taehyung was trying to be as quiet as possible, he didn't want to be heard, although Jin's the only one home as they all got out to grab a bite.

 

You're like a hoe, and you know that.

 

"No I'm not." Taehyung whispered in his deep voice and grimaced, his large hands now covering his ears.

 

Fucking Lothario.

 

Taehyung screamed.

 

He grabbed on his ears and stumbled to the door of his room, almost dropping as he darted to the bathroom and abruptly locked the door, ignoring the worried Seokjin just beside the doorframe of his room.

 

Lothario two point O...

 

He screamed again as the voice echos in his head, he jumped into the shower and turned on the tap.

 

No, he isn't dirty.

 

He took the sponge and started rubbing it all over his skin harshly. 

 

No, he's not a fucking hoe.

 

He scrubbed until dead skin came off.

 

No, he's not a pretty doll.

 

He scrubbed until his skin became red and drew blood.

 

Nonono, he's clean.

 

He ignored the quickening knocks from the door, he ignored Jin's imploring to let him in. He just pretended he didn't hear them and kept on going on.

 

He cried and scrubbed, he didn't care about the stinging pain coming from his arms, he just kept on scrubbing and washing.

 

He didn't bother to strip off his clothes, he just let the water soak through them. 

 

He didn't care anymore. 

 

Taehyung kind of enjoyed it, he thought it would purify him more, but no matter how his skin was seeping blood and stung with fluctuating pain, he isn't clean enough.

 

And he finally gave up.

 

His legs gave out and he let out a deep chuckle to himself, he crouched down weakly and let the water spray on him coldly and emotionlessly.

 

He sneered at himself sarcastically, laughing while tears ran down his cheeks, and his laughs slowly became heart-breaking sobs.

 

Jin's heart broke.

 

He finally fumbled out the spare key to the bathroom and the scene before him was so pathetic.

 

His Taehyung kneeling in the tub drenched wet, the shower head still spraying.

 

His arm filled with scratches that once had blood on but was washed away and there, was his dongsaeng, sobbing his heart out.

 

Jin blinked his own tears away.   
He has to stay strong for him, he can't cry and make it worse than it is originally.

 

"Taehyung ah.." Jin stroked Taehyung's back, "Let's get changed. You'll get sick." 

 

Taehyung looked up slowly, almost in slow motion, his eyes red and puffy.

 

He hiccuped and another streak of tears ran down again.

 

"Hyung....I don't want to live anymore..." 

 

Seokjin stared at him blankly and swallowed. 

 

The misery in Taehyung's voice sent a deep chill down his spine. It was like a frozen knife stabbing at his back.

 

Jin could not but shiver.

 

Taehyung's glassy eyes screwed shut miserably and he started sobbing again.

 

Jin was speechless.

 

Why Taehyung? Why was he to suffer so much?

 

But he didn't know. He wanted to tell Taehyung too, but he didn't know.

 

Seokjin grabbed a towel from the cupboard and wrapped it around Taehyung's body.

 

The boy was tall and big, but why does he seem so frail and thin right now?

 

"Shhhh.....Taehyung ah." Seokjin whispered, his eyes welling up.   
"But it's gonna be okay, I promise."

 

Who was he to promise?

 

#

 

"Yes...Joon....yes. He scratched himself and bled, Joon. Why? I thought the therapy was working."

 

"It is, remember? Yoongi hyung said he's getting better, you just have to give him time..."

 

"For how long, Joon, how long?"

 

"....I don't know, hyung."

 

"I'm scared, Joon ah....What if he does something rash?"

 

"Hyung....Calm down, we're coming back, hold on."

 

"Okay."

 

Jin sighed and hung up.

 

He looked at Taehyung. He was looked so peaceful asleep, but who knew what's going in that mind of his?

 

Jin had just changed him out of his drenched clothes and cleaned him  
while Taehyung slipped in and out of consciousness as he has exhausted himself crying. 

 

It took Seokjin almost 15 minutes to coax Taehyung into sleeping with him on his bed.  
But as soon as they laid down, Taehyung was out in a flash of light.

 

Seokjin stared at his dongsaeng's innocent face and wrapped his hand around Taehyung's wrist.  
For the first time since the incident happened, Jin was scared that Taehyung would....leave him.

 

So pure, so young.

 

Seokjin palmed his cheeks.

 

No, he shouldn't think like that.

 

It should not have been Taehyung.

 

Maybe if he didn't laze around the house and went to buy toilet paper that afternoon, it wouldn't have had happened.

 

Maybe if he went together with Taehyung, it wouldn't have had happened.

 

Maybe if he....

 

Seokjin had immersed himself into his deep thoughts until there came a loud destructive noice from the living room. 

 

"Kim Namjoon. I swear to god of you break the door once more I'll-" 

 

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Yoongi hyung. You'll roast me alive."

 

Feat Jungkook and Jimin's sharp giggles.

 

Seokjin grunted as he got out of bed and adjusted the blankets for Taehyung. 

 

He tiptoed out of the room, wanting the younger to remain in his deep slumber and void of the cruel reality.

 

He closed the door as lightly as possible and put a finger up to his lip, shushing the younger ones.

 

"How is Tae?"

 

"He..." Jin felt the lump from his throat again, "He wants to die."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a bit of a trouble writing chapter 3 because I want the story to be as exciting as possible but I'm running out of ideas. But stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like chapter 3 is going to be boring, idk. This chapter is mainly about Jimin because I feel like I haven't been writing about him a lot. The next one is going to be Jungkook, I promise! Enjoy!!

"Taehyung, what was the hardest? Tell me, it's okay."

Doctor Park repeated herself gently. She said there has been progress in Taehyung, and it's time for a little push. She kept on repeating the question, coaxing him, and softer every time. She needed something other than "no".

Doctor Park said it was normal. Taehyung was traumatised and couldn't speak a lot. The acute stage of RTS, rape trauma syndrome, or something similar, Jimin remembered. It's only going to last for a few days or a few weeks, much to Jimin's favour.

"Taehyung?" Doctor Park patted Taehyung's back sympathetically. "It's okay, do it slowly."

Jimin thought that he didn't really like Doctor Park. In cases like these, she's telling Taehyung not to rush, but in fact urging Taehyung.

Also, he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear it. It breaks his heart hearing about all those horrible things. Like how Taehyung was wrestled to the ground and beaten, how he wanted to escape but couldn't do anything. 

Taehyung fiddled with his fingers. 

"Choking."

Jimin squinted and gulped.

"So did they hold you down and choke you?"  
She asked again.

Taehyung nodded. 

Jimin felt bad. He couldn't do anything for his friend, and his friend is suffering. He felt useless. 

Jimin almost tuned himself out for the rest of the therapy session, drowning himself in his own thoughts. He sometimes chip in, only when Doctor Park asks something. He can't be rude, though he didn't really want to answer. So he dipped in and out of the conversation, until he felt a tug at the hem of his shirt. He didn't realise half an hour flew by so quickly, and it was time to leave.

 

#

 

"Yo, Jimin, you okay?"  
Namjoon's snapped his fingers in front of Jimin's face.

Jimin's eyes come into focus again and he touched the back of his neck sheepishly, "Yeah, yeah hyung I'm fine."

"No you're not. Snap out of it, Chim." Namjoon killed the music and tapped keys on his monitor Jimin doesn't understand. He isn't used to all these thing. He's not a very good producer, after all. "I asked you to come to my studio and gimme some comments about my new track, not daydreaming. Tell me, what's on your mind."

Jimin groaned. He didn't quite like the idea Hoseok came up with. 'Sharing every ideas on your mind so that it keeps the authenticity of the group.' Now everyone is forced to tell everything, if he gets caught daydreaming. More like a dare game, Jimin thought, and it twisted the original meaning.

"Juuuuust...." Jimin prolonged the 'u' sound, so it gives him more time to think of an excuse. Namjoon stared at him suspiciously, and he gave up. "Just Taehyung."

That has seemingly caught the full attention from the leader. "What about him?"

Jimin didn't know why he didn't want to tell, but he feels like if Taehyung didn't want to tell, he shouldn't really casually talk about it. 

"He said he was choked."

Namjoon looked blank for a moment. 

"Choked?" He then leaned forward and almost stood up. "Choked?" He looked like he was ready to beat someone up. "Those fucking bastards." Jimin sinked into the couch more, although violence was never Namjoon's thing.

"Hyung, calm down. They were caught, remember?"

That seemed to calm Namjoon down a bit more, as if cold water splashed over him and drove away the heat. He sat back down on his chair. "Yes, yes." He mumbled under his breath and pushed his fingers up to his temples. "They're caught. I'm sorry." Although still boiling with rage.

Then awkward silence hung in the air and relief washed over Jimin. At least Namjoon didn't interrogate him.

Namjoon stared into space again, then shrugged and slid back over to his desk. He clicked on something again. Probably saving his work? 

Two consecutive 'ding's came from both their phones.

 

Seokjin @ Bangtan: Please come home asap. It's Taehyung.

 

#

 

They swore to God, they were scared out of their guts. Their hearts almost fell out of their chests, running back to the dorm, not bothering to call a cab or something, it's only a few blocks away anyways.

And when the door banged open, they were greeted by the sight of Yoongi and Jungkook sitting on the sofa, Jin and Hoseok standing beside them, distressed.

There's an ice pack on Jungkook's left leg, propped up on a cushion, and a bandage as large as his palm on Yoongi's forehead.

"What the heck? Where's Taehyung?" Namjoon demanded.

"That kid," Yoongi gritted his teeth, "He threw a fucking chair at my head, a chair, Joon. A chair."

Jungkook rolled his eyes. "And you had to fall on my leg and sprain it, did you?"

"Shut up maknae, I might need stitches."

"No you don't. It's not that-"

"Stop it." Jin threw a warning glance over at the sofa. "It's not a time for this, and no, Yoongi, you don't need stitches."

Jungkook mouthed 'I told you so' towards Yoongi and Yoongi humphed in dissatisfaction. They were starting to fight again, until Jin squashed in between them, though cautious of Jungkook's sprained leg.

"Yeah, so can someone tell me about it? Why did Taehyung throw a chair?" Jimin squeaked out. It was actually quite annoying, them fighting at a time like this.

Hoseok shushed them and pointed at the door of Taehyung and Namjoon's shared room. He whispered silently and explained that at first Jin was trying to get him to eat but then Yoongi started trying to get him talk about 'it'. So Taehyung threw a chair at Yoongi and ran into his room. 

Namjoon narrowed his eyes at Yoongi. 

"I didn't even force him, Jesus Christ."

"It's not about forcing him or not, Yoonz." Namjoon sighed and his face turned stony and serious, "He is in a sensitive state, acute rape trauma syndrome. If can't go just talk with him about it casually, because you're not a psychiatrist!" Namjoon raised his volume and Yoongi squinted. "Do you have a psychiatrist certificate? Hyung, do you? Because if you don't, you don't just-"

"Yes, he gets it hyung." Jimin stood up, "Don't worry, I've got this."

Jimin didn't tell, but Taehyung does exceptionally well during therapy with Jimin's presence, and Jimin swelled with pride. And as his best friend, Jimin felt like he must do something.

 

#

 

Jimin knocked on the door. 

"Tae? Can I come in?"

"....no" 

Taehyung's voice was muffled. He laid face down on the bed, face buried in the pillow.

"Tae, I'm coming in!"

Jimin cautiously stepped into the room. And Taehyung peeks up from the pillow. He visibly relaxed, seeing Jimin, but still didn't move.

"Tae," Jimin crawled into the cover and climbed in with Taehyung, "Tell me what's wrong."

Taehyung sniffed. He stared at Jimin for a moment, red eyes and pink nose, as if contemplating if he should trust Jimin. Then his face contorted with sadness and apology, and he abruptly broke into a wail.

"I'm..so..so sorry. I didn't mean to h..hurt Yoongi hyung and Jungkook....I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to, really, Jimin." Taehyung choked out between tears and snots.   
"I swear to God! I don't know what's wrong!"

Jimin panicked. He didn't know Taehyung would break out like this. "Yeah, yeah I know, you didn't mean to." Jimin whispered into Taehyung's ear. "Shhh, don't cry, I know you didn't mean to."

It took Jimin some time, singing and hugging, until Taehyung's cries died down a bit, turning into sniffs and hiccups.

"Are you feeling better? Taetae?"

Taehyung nodded.

"Do you wanna go out? And apologise?"

Taehyung sharply inhaled, and nodded.

 

-

 

"Hello," Jimin chirped cheerfully. "Taehyung has something to tell you!" Taehyung showed up behind Jimin, in the doorframe.

Everyone turned their eyes towards them, all full of concern. That may not be the best idea, because Taehyung's lips trembled at the sight. "I'm sorry." He mumbled with his head down, his sight blurred again, and fat tears threatened to fall.

"Oh nono, sweetie." Jin came up and held Taehyung, "You have nothing to be sorry about. Don't cry." 

And that made Taehyung cry even more, Jimin wasn't sure why, but it didn't look like tears of negativity.

And while everyone was busy comforting Taehyung, Hoseok specially diverted his attention to a boy who was beaming with pride.

He whispered into his ear, "Atta boy, Jimin, atta boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Leave a kudo and a comment! Tbh I don't really know how to end this anymore.


End file.
